Example embodiments relate to photoresist compositions, intermediate products having photoresistive layers, and to methods of manufacturing patterned devices and semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to photoresist compositions including a photosensitive polymer, to intermediate products having photoresistive layers including a photoresistive polymer, and to methods of manufacturing patterned devices and semiconductor devices using photoresist compositions including a photosensitive polymer.
Photolithography processes are utilized to form material layer patterns in semiconductor devices. In one type of photolithography process, a photoresist layer is partially exposed in an exposure process (e.g., by a light source) to define an exposed portion and a non-exposed portion of the photoresist layer, and then either the exposed portion or the non-exposed portion is removed in a developing process to form a photoresist pattern. An object layer underlying the photoresist pattern may be etched using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask to form a desired pattern in the object layer.